Sweet Dreams oneshot
by notsosimplybrittany
Summary: Ritsuka dreams about how Soubi lost his ears. Contains yaoi!


Ritsuka sat at the table watching Soubis every movement. He had been pondering how Soubi had come to lose his ears. Every time Ritsuka brought it up, Soubi tossed the subject aside nonchalantly. Rituska decided to try once more.

S-Soubi? May I ask you a question? Ritsuka asked timidly.

You can ask me anything! Soubi said stroking Ritsukas cheek lightly with one finger.

Rituska turned his face away from the finger, blushing. Well Ive been wonderinga-about your ears. Will you tell me how you lost them?

That again? Soubi chuckled lightly. I will tell you only one thing. It was not of my free will that I lost them. Now, you need to be asleep! You have school tomorrow. Let your mind run wild with the possibilities of how I lost my ears.

Ritsuka was about to ask what that was supposed to mean, but before he could, Soubi shoved a large teddy bear into Rituskas hands and tucked him into bed.

Gnight my little neko, Soubi said, kissing Rituska between his ears before striding out the window.

Ritsuka turned on his side, clutching the teddy bear to his chest. His thoughts began to run wild as he drifted slowly to sleep.

**Hes starting to Dream**

_Dream #1_

Soubi, tonight I have a surprise for you, Seimei says with a twisted grin.

Soubi dreads what is coming. Nothing good ever happened when Seimei grinned like that. Politely, Soubi asked, What is it, master?

You shall see soon enough, Seimei whispered into Soubis ear as he tied a bandana around Soubis eyes. The last thing Soubi remembered is catching a whiff of some chemical coming towards his mouth before blacking out.

SoubiSoubi wake up! It is time for your surprise! Seimei said.

Soubi could hear Seimeis voice from above him and could feel his cold hands on his cheeks. His eyes were still blindfolded and his arms and legs seemed to be strapped down. After a moment of deciphering he decided he was also naked. 

S-Seimei? Why am I strapped down to a bed? And why am I blindfolded and naked? Soubi asked with a tremble in his voice. 

Soubi felt the hands caress his cheeks, Do not be frightened my little virgin. Since I am saving myself for when my brother is ripe enough to make love to, I have decided to bring you in a substitute for your sexual frustrations.

B-but master! Soubi sputtered.

Ignoring Soubis pleas Seimeis voice was directed in the opposite direction, Kio, you may come in. Please be gentle, its his first time.

A shock ran through Soubis body when he felt a pair of cold hands grab his hips. The person named Kio straddled him, grinding his hips teasingly against Soubis. He kissed Soubi tenderly, nipping his bottom lip before pulling away. Soubi had reluctantly grown an erection. It was all he could do to not grind along with Kio.

Unexpected pleasure spread through Soubi when he felt his erection being engulfed by Kios warm ass. His tail, which he knew would soon be gone, twitched and swayed with pleasure. Before Soubi could stop himself he began bucking his hips against Kios ass. 

Ahahnnhaa Soubis breathing entwined itself with Kios as they felt themselves about to cum.

Soubi bit his lip, yelping slightly with pleasure as he released his load into Kio. He could feel Kios semen spread over his chest. A tiny bit reached his lips and he licked it away. The taste was warm and salty, but not unpleseant. Kio kissed him once more before un-straddling him.

So how was your first time, my pet? Seimei asked once the door had closed, indicating Kios exit.

It would have only been better if it was you, master, Soubi answered shyly, truthfully.

The last thing he felt before drifting to sleep was Seimeis soft lips touching his.

_DREAM #2_

Headmaster, please, anything but thisahmmf, Soubi muffled his voice by biting his lip.

The headmaster rose his head from Soubis erection, licking his lips. You dont like this Sou-chan? This is part of your punishment so you have no choice in the matter, Headmaster said with a cruel grin.

Soubi flushed and watched quietly as Headmaster discarded his pants and underclothes. Staring at the Headmasters erection, he gasped, wondering how it would ever fit. He yelped in pain and surprise when Headmaster pushed inside of him.

Heh, your body doesnt seem to be disagreeing. Look, your ass is practically begging for more, Headmaster smirked.

Soubi tried to move his tied up arms, but the attempt was useless. His cock was yearning to be touched. Finally, he gave in and began moving in unison with Headmaster, arching his back for more. Soubi shove his ass further onto Headmasters cock, swallowing it whole. 

AhhahHeadmasterpleasetouch me Soubi begged, bucking his hips towards the Headmaster.

This made Headmaster grin. He began to tease Soubis hardened cock by tracing it with his fingers and squeezing it gently at the tip. Precum leaked from the top, gliding down Soubis cock. Headmaster stroked Soubis cock in time with his thrusts.

Nnhahmmfhah Soubi breathed, feeling himself about to release.

Within a few more thrusts, the pair came simultaneously.

Soubis breath came in ragged, uneven paces. He could feel Headmasters cum leak out of his ass as he pulled out. 

Now, I hope youve learned your lesson Sou-chan, Headmaster said, kissing his nose.

**RITSUKA WAKES UP**

Ah shit! School! Rituska yelled, startling awake as he pounded at the alarm clock, begging it to stop beeping.

Ritsuka watched himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. His mind suddenly wondered back to his dreams of the previous night. Ritsuka found himself blushing and accidently dropped the toothbrush when he discovered he had an erection.

Stupid Soubi, I shouldnt have even asked! Ritsuka yelled to his reflection.

**THE END**


End file.
